¿Por qué?
by AlyssSchwarz
Summary: Ella lo adoraba, pues se trataba de su queridísimo hermano, pero, no comprendió su última acción. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Hizo algo mal? Jamás obtuvo la respuesta.


_**¡Ciaosuu~!**_

_Mi nombre es Alice ... ¡Un placer!_

_Bien... este es mi primer fic de KHR que fue un anime que me encanto, lo vi en tan solo 6 días -sí, no dormí- y el manga en 4. Raro ¿verdad? xD Es la primera vez que entró a este fandom y esta no será la última porque hare muchos más fics sobre este anime que tanto adoro y se ha convertido en uno de mis favoritos._

_Y sí, soy fan de Byakuran UwU_

_Bueno... para no hacer esto más largo, esta idea se me ocurrió mientras veía los últimos capítulos del anime y que me entere que Bluebell tenía un hermano pero murió en un accidente automovilístico, luego apareció Byakuran y ella lo considero como su "nuevo" hermano. Y en el manga también se nota que siempre está a su lado, como un chicle en un zapato (?) Y este fics está situado en el arco del futuro nwn, así que puede contener spoiler para algunos._

_Y sin más._

_**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, todos los derechos de autor van para su creadora **Amano Akira**_

_¡Disfruten!_

* * *

_**¿Por qué?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ella lo adoraba, pues se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que de su queridísimo hermano mayor, Byakuran

Por esa misma razón no comprendía porqué lo consideraban malo, Byakuran era todo menos malo.

Su hermano no podría ser malo, ¿verdad?

Él no era perfecto, como cualquier persona, tenía varios defectos ¿Egoísta? Tal vez ¿Temerario? De vez en cuando ¿Raro? Lo suficiente para hacerlo único ¿Se enojaba fácilmente? Casi nunca, pero, si lo hacías te podías dar por muerto.

Bluebell medito más cualidades de Byakuran y entre muchas de ellas, no encontraba la maldad en él. Sólo los Vongolas decían que era malo, pero eso le valia cinco. Los Vongolas eran estúpidos y débiles, sus argumentos no eran válidos.

Byakuran no era el villano, él solo quería hacer un mundo mejor que, claro, fuera bajo su control. Para la peliazul aquello no sonaba mal, pues estaba segura que el albino crearía una utopía.

No cabía esa idea en su cabeza ¿Cómo diablos podía ser malo el chico que después que su verdadero hermano mayor muriese, él lo remplazo? El que la tomaba de la mano cuando cruzaban la calle, el que le traía delfines de peluche como sorpresa, el que le compartía de sus amados malvaviscos. El que la dejaba dormir a su lado cuando en las noches tenía pesadillas.

La misma persona que mientras pasaba el tiempo y un extraño halo que ella detecto como extraño, decoro sus ojos lilas, no se había comportado distinto, siempre tratándola con el mismo cariño, siempre regalándole una sonrisa.

Byakuran era un ángel.

Pero la única vez que sintió miedo del albino, fue cuando la amenazo a muerte, ese momento en el que insulto a la arcobaleno del cielo. Palideció cuando vio esa mirada llena de furia y frialdad. Ahí aprendió a no hacerle enojar.

Sin embargo, eso no le hizo cambiar el concepto que la corona funeraria de la lluvia tenia de su jefe, él era su mundo, su hermano, su familia. Era lo único que conocía y a lo que podía aferrarse.

Claro que las demás coronas funerarias consideraban que Bluebell exageraba un poco, pero ella ignoraba ese detalle.

Por la misma razón que Byakuran no era malo.

Lo que si la sorprendió bastante, fue que en la segunda batalla con los Vongolas, Byakuran liberó a Ghost. Desde ahí empezaron sus preguntas. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ellos no eran suficientes para exterminar al Décimo y sus compañeros? Miró a su alrededor y no era la única sorprendida, posó su mirada en Kikyo, detectando que él era el más sorprendido, pero, ¿por qué?

"No lo entiendo…"

Y sin esperárselo, fue atrapada por lo que parecía un cable que cayó en su pecho.

"No puede ser…"

Sentía como sus llamas eras absorbidas por esa extraña criatura, sentía como sus fuerzas la abandonaban ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Hizo algo mal? Dedujo rápidamente que ella decepciono a Byakuran y por ese motivo Ghost la estaba matando…

Esa era la única explicación ¿no?

Mientras su vitalidad era robada, un último pensamiento cruzó por su mente.

"¿Por qué, Byakuran...?"

Jamás obtuvo la respuesta...

* * *

Bien~

Espero que no hayan llorado (?)

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Dejen review!

_I know that this is what I want, this is what I need_

_¡Nos leemos~!_

_.:Alice:._


End file.
